Flavors
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: It's something they missed in their lives. Prompted by Little A. Granger, you daring darling you XD


"But Kai…" she protested gently.

"Fuck this Hilary." He sneered as he slammed his lips against her, instantly sandwiching her between the bed and himself. There was no denial to it, she wanted him, she just didn't know how t get him. But fortunately for her, his intuition was her saving grace, he knew she wanted him because _he wanted her himself._

"I – Kai!" She muffled as he continued to kiss her, before savaging her neck as she moaned out his name is ecstasy. Before long her hands were taking off his jacket and his shirt, exposing his toned frame. Hi hands crawled up her shirt and squeezed hr breasts tightly, her lips parted to deliver a rather erotic moan. She shimmied to adjust herself under his mighty frame, her small yet well-rounded body fitted in perfectly.

"You know I was craving for this." Kai whispered as he took off her shirt, exposing her _bare breasts_. The cold summer wind brushed against her exposed torso, causing her to shiver before Kai embraced herself tightly within him.

"Not as much as you were," She muffled from his warm chest, "You got addicted to cigarettes."

"Because I was empty," he gently stoked her hair, "until I found you." He said as he stared into her deep eyes, she stared back at him, slowly breaking a feeble smile on her lips.

"You were empty before me?" She asked, he lay her down on the bed before taking one of her nipples in her mouth, instantly earning a lustful moan from the brunette as she arched her back. He nodded while her nipple was in his mouth, affirming that he was indeed empty before her.

"Ooh, Kai." She squirmed out as she felt her nipples being tugged, sucked, nibbled and kissed by the male, who switched in between breasts while continuing to massage them. She felt herself getting warmer and warmer, just inches away from being erupted. As she was on the verge of ecstasy, he pulled himself away from her breasts before lying down himself, placing her on top of him an letting her do her bidding. She promptly obliged.

:Hilary began by kissing his cheeks, licking them before proceeding to lick his well toned chest. She gently licked his nipples, earning a low groan from him before trailing her tongue down his firm abs, licking each one of them with precision and perversion. He buried his fingers in her brown chocolaty locks while she arrived at the hem of his jeans She peeked up to gain his permission, and once granted, she undid his pants, revealing his throbbing member spring up from his pants. Apparently amid the beauty of coincidences, he forgot to wear his underwear just as she had forgotten to wear her bra. The fuck with this, she thought as she trained her tongue over his throbbing head and received a satisfactory loud groan from Kai. She winked back at him, and continued to stare at him while she ran her tongue over his long hard shaft, licking every inch of his throbbing member. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets, almost tearing them up as he felt Hilary's tongue work its magic.

She gave him one final sultry look before engulfing his big fat pulsing member in her mouth, earning yet another loud moan from Kai as he did tear the sheets up in his state of ecstasy. She slowly bobbed her head along his full length, licking his cock as she deepthroated him. His fingers tugged her hair and forced her to dip faster, which she did. He heard her choke a bit and checked on her, she denied his concern and continued giving him pleasure. She increased her velocity, moving up and down his shaft faster as she massaged his balls. He tugged her hair even tighter, almost ripping them out of their roots as he groaned her name "Hilary" blissfully yet hoarsely.

She shot him another horny look as she gently bit his member, he slightly twitched in pleasure. She once again took his long cock in her mouth, feeling the meat stretch her mouth. "Hilary!" He mouthed as she felt his warm juice release in her mouth, she giggled gently as she engulfed his warm thick cum with pleasure. She pulled his cook out of her mouth, only to witness that it was still hard. Her mouth opened in sheer surprise. He smirked back.

"What? You thought I was weak like you?" He whispered back while smirking, leaving the brunette astonished at his endurance. As she was in a state of aghast, he took the advantage, picking her up, slamming her on the bed ad pulling down her skirt along with her panties. With no time to spare he shoved his member inside her wet entrance.

"Ah!" She let out an earth-shattering moan as she felt him almost tear her in half. He began going in and out of her like a madman, with such incredible velocities that would've knocked her out, and for a brief moment, she was indeed knocked out.

He put her on all fours while getting on his knees, while continuing to hammer her. Now he was taking up the notches on the force of his thrust, slamming hard against her. She heard his thighs clap hard against her thighs as he reached over on the bed and picked up a cigarette.

"Wha- AH! What's that?" She stammered, continued to being pounded.

"A little something for us," Kai panted out heavily as he lit up a cigarette, took an inhale of it and passed it to her. "Take it." He simply ordered. Hilary, obviously overpowered, took the cigarette and smoked it. She felt his lips somehow amalgamate with the smoke. Intoxicated by his flavor combined with the tobacco's, Hilary took another breathe of the cigarette. Kai smirked at her instantly addiction as he pushed her down from all fours onto her belly, before pulling out of her wet entrance and without warning, ramming himself in her ass.

"AAH!" Hilary screamed as she felt his massive meat drive into her tight ass, as he squeezed her plump cheeks while continuing to ram himself inside her. "Pick up the cigarette." He whispered gratingly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She fumbled with the cigarette before handing it to him, he took a swig of the intoxicating tobacco which was now dressed her Hilary's enticing flavors. He smoked it before turning to face his love and meet her lips with his, s their tongues came out to play, all the while continuing to hammer her. She pulled him deeper into the kiss as his hands had now slid under her frame and held on to her breasts firmly, tugging them and kneading them like dough.

"I still am addicted to you." Kai said pulling from the kiss as he picked up speed.

"I'm still addicted to you too." Hilary replied as she felt her ass getting rammed by Kai's big wet cock. She wanted him to be hers; she needed him to be hers. And he was more than ready to be hers.

"You taste like a Malboro." Hilary whispered as she gently kissed his lips.

"That's because I smoked a Malboro, idiot." He husked back whilst smirking as he continued to plow her. She moaned his name, as she felt her walls clench around him.  
"Kai!" She squealed.

"Oooh yes, squeal like a good little piggy." Kai breathed in her ears before shoving her down and putting his weight over his legs , mounted her and plowed himself inside her again. She felt him go as deep as he could, and since he had a large cock, he easily reached her deep. She muffled out a moan as he gripped on her hair and pulled her up, she moaned his name again.  
"I'm loving this!" She breathed out, "I missed this!"  
"I know," He groaned back, "I missed being with you more!" He let out hoarsely as he picked up force. He was pounding her with all his might and she started to feel as if she was going to die and go to Heaven. Somehow she gathered her bearings and pulled him down for another heated kiss, as their tongues rolled over each other. She swallowed is saliva hard as she felt herself reaching the edge of hr excitement.

"Kai! I'm gonna cum!" She declared as she pulled away for air.

"Not yet, together." He replied as he continued fucking her right, she trailed her fingers over his strong arms which were now around her chest in a tight embrace. She felt his muscles tense as he continued to near his erupting point.

"Kai!" She once again pleaded, wanting him to let her cum.  
"Not yet…" he whispered as he rammed her ass, his eyes widen in pleasure as he gave out a low groan.  
"Now!" He groaned and she was immediately provoked.

"KAI!" She screamed as she came, Kai pulled out from her ass and immediately shoved himself inside her pussy, feeling her warm juice cover his cock.

"HILARY!" He groaned hoarsely as he delivered one final thrust, releasing his thick gooey cum inside her. She shuddered as she felt the warm cum fill her up, she rolled her eyes up as his cum filled her up. She let her head down and panted out for air as he collapsed over her. The two stayed like that for a while, salvaging the moment they were finally feeling each other.

He pulled himself out from her warm pussy, turned himself over and pulled the brunette on top of him. He picked u another cigarette, lit it p and took a swig of it. "Kai?" He heard a muffled call.

"Yes love?" he breathed.

"Pass that to me." She replied. He gently chuckled before passing the cigarette to her, she took a breath of it before handing it back to him. He smirked at her as he took the offered cigarette.

"Well?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well what?" She teased him back, smirking.

"Nothing." He shrugged, gently chuckling before smoking.

"You know, Kai," Hilary began trailing her finger over his chest, "Now that you've gotten me addicted, I bet you're going to want to keep me away from it."  
"Not entirely," He replied as he exhaled the smoke, "I mean, sex and cigarette do go well together. So I will have to control both of us." He stated.

"Or?" She inquired, curious.

"We might smoke out an entire cigarette box in an hour," he replied, "plus the bed might break." She giggled at his answer, snuggling herself in him before taking another swig of the intoxicating cigarette.

"I do like what we have right here." She stated.

"Hmm, we have all the flavors we ever wanted." He replied as he turned her on her belly and brought her close to him, "we have lust, love and tobacco. What else can we ask for?" He whispered, as he neared her.  
"Nothing." She replied as their lips met once again, savoring the flavors which they forever longed.


End file.
